Happy Jikan! The Butterfly Tour
Happy Jikan! The Butterfly Tour '''(幸せじかん！バタフライツアー) is Happy Jikan's 2015 spring tour. The tour began on March 9 and ended on April 18, with the group performing at larger venues such as Tokyo Dome and Nippon Budokan. This is the first tour to officially feature the 9th generation. Setlist |-|Setlist A= #Dance Performance/VTR #Kiss no nai Haru #Ogoe De!! #Doki Doki, Ai no Tane #MC 1 #Sakura no Hana #Asai Romance #Ài (Remake) -Hoi Daiyu ft. Happy Jikan #Zhongguó ǒuxiàng de Shenghuó #School Girl Love #Watashi no Tame ni Akarui Mirai! (UPDATED) #Pure form!! #MC 2 -Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao & Aoi Xiao #Medley: ##Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn ##Happy Jikan Qīnfàn ##RAINBOW -Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia, Long Haru & Rei Meifei ##DIFFERENT -Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe & Bui Shun ##HEART -Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao, Sun Fang & Zheng Mei ##MIRAI LOVE ##Nani Ka,Nani Ka... #Bravo!Chasu O Tsukamu #Sodanno Mattadanaka #PROPER #MC3 '''ENCORE #100% no Happy Jikan! #MC4 #Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! |-|Setlist B= #Ballet Performance/VTR #Kiss no nai Haru #Tantei Shojo #Dance Majo -Rei Meifei breakdance interlude #MC 1 #Issho ni Naru #Měilì de yǎnjīng #OUT LOUD!! #REVOLUTION -8th Generation ft. Happy Jikan #HECK YEAH! Watashi no Pawa #IDOL FACE #LOST IN PARADISE #MC 2-Sun Fang, Zheng Mei, Bui Shun, Tang Juan #Medley: ##Doki Doki!!Echa Echa!! ##Suki Suki!! (UPDATED) ##Two Steps -Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Aoi Xiao, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe, Lin Ju, Lee Mia, Rei Meifei ##Fushigi no omotte,Fushigi no omotte... -Wu Jiao, Sun Fang, Zheng Mei, Bui Shun, Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Long Haru ##Sono Shounen ##Mugen no HEARTBEAT #Renai Spirit! #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sensational #MC 3 ENCORE #Cool Onna Noko #MC 4 #YES! The Solution |-|4/18 Setlist= Opening Act: *'GLiTTER': Zero Kara Bannin ni, Killer Glitter, Nusuma Seppun *'Aichi Performance Team' : Hayai Tojo, Wasuremono Ai, Owarai Ai #Dance Performance/VTR ft. GLiTTER & Aichi Performance Team #China Dolls #Sekushina Babe #Bravo! Chance O Tsukamu #Cinderella Naite #MC 1 #Anata wa Watashida Future! #Kazen no Oto #IDOL FACE #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono -Sixth Generation ft. Happy Jikan #Xuě Yòuhuò #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn #MC 2 - Joe Song, Peng Shan, Long Haru & Rei Meifei #Medley: ##Breaking Point! ##Doki Doki!!Echa Echa!! ##Shiretsu♥Harajuku -Wang Dao Ming, Aoi Xiao, Zheng Mei, Joe Song, Peng Shan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia & Rei Meifei ##Amaku,Yasashi Hatsukoi -Hoi Daiyu, Wu Jiao, Sun Fang, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun, Tang Juan & Long Haru ##MIRAI LOVE ##Zhongguó ǒuxiàng de Shenghuó #Renai Spirit! #Himitsu Koe Watashi #100% no Happy Jikan! #Migotona Onna noko #MC 3 Encore #Kiss no nai Haru #MC 4 #DANCE VIVA! Featured *Happy Jikan **'Sixth Generation': Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao, Sun Fang & Zheng Mei **'Seventh Generation': Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe & Bui Shun **'Eighth Generation': Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju & Lee Mia **'Ninth Generation '(Official Debut): Long Haru & Rei Meifei *Aichi Performance Team (4/18 Opening Act) **Hasegawa Yumeko **Sogawa Orina **Minawa Hitomi **Tanaka Asuma **Irai Kizuki **Kikui Aiko *GLiTTER (4/18 Opening Act) **Higashiyama Midori **Xiao Miya **Matsumoto Yukiko Trivia *This is the first tour not to feature Zheng May Ai since the 2007 Yumemite tour. This is also the first tour not to feature Zeng Yun since the 2012 Sakura Kuni tour. *The theme of this tour is "moving on". Happy Jikan will be moving on from their past lineups and eras with a new sound, new members, and a new image. Schedule *'Total Number of Shows': 11 shows Category:Happy Jikan Concerts Category:Happy Jikan Category:2015 Concerts Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Eighth Generation